Cacería
by Bridg.Wolfgirl
Summary: El desafío del paintball había sido una clara muestra de que la teoría difiere de la práctica. A pesar de lo divertida que pudiera sonar la idea, las cosas se habían puesto mucho más aburridas de lo que hubieran pensado. Sin embargo, ese no era el motivo por el que Heather y Bridgette habían decidido no volver a mencionarlo nunca.


**Disclaimer:** Isla del drama y sus personajes son propiedad de Fresh TV y de sus creadores uwu

_Saludos~ :D_

_Primeramente tengo que decir que, ya supere mi limite normal de cosas random para una sola semana xDD pero que puedo decir? estaba re-viendo la primera temporada de la serie y simplemente, no pude evitar pensar en esto cuando vi la emoción de Bridgette por dispararle a Heather xDD (que definitivamente, no la culpo BD)  
_

_Bueno, esto toma lugar en alguna parte por el inicio del desafio 6w6 creo que se entenderá mejor al leerlo xD y bien, solo espero que no haya quedado demasiado raro 9.9u (aunque un poco oc, creo que eso si quedo xwx)_

* * *

**Cacería**

\- Creo que escuché algo. -

El dúo de cazadores de los bagres asesinos se detuvo ante la seña de Harold, que parecía dirigirlos. El pelirrojo miró a su alrededor de forma analítica, olfateando el aire un par de veces ante la mirada confundida de sus dos compañeros rubios.

\- ¿Encontraste...?- Inició la única chica del grupo, siendo cortada al instante por otra seña.

\- ¡Silencio!- demandó el de los lentes. - Podrías espantarlos.-

\- Relájate viejo, somos tres contra uno, creo que incluso si los 'venaditos' nos escucharan, podríamos con ellos.- Geoff alzó hombros en su usual actitud relajada.

\- Eso es lo que los venados quieren que creas.-

Bridgette se distrajo de la "discusión" que comenzaba entre sus compañeros. A pesar de la emoción inicial que había sentido al escuchar el dato sobre Heather formando parte de los 'topos-ciervos' minutos atrás, en la práctica todo estaba comenzando a volverse aburrido.

Suspiró apoyando su espalda contra un árbol, dejando a un lado su pistola y mirando hacia el cielo. O al menos esa era su intención, hasta que la fugaz visión de lo que le pareció era una de las cornamentas falsas de sus objetivos llamó su atención.

\- Hey, chicos. -Trató de llamar la atención de sus compañeros.- Creo que vi un ciervo pasar por allá. -

Los dos chicos se giraron en la dirección que les había señalado, forzando sus vistas para intentar distinguir alguna figura más allá de los arbustos y árboles.

\- Creo que solo fue una rama Bridgette.- Informó Harold con tono de experto.

\- No, en serio parecía un ciervo.- Contradijo la rubia, frunciendo un poco el seño.

\- Yo creo que Bridge podría tener razón.- comentó Geoff con un encogimiento de hombros, a lo que la chica respondió con una sonrisa. - Hemos estado siguiendo este sendero desde que comenzamos después de todo. Podría haber algo en otro camino.-

\- Todo es una estrategia de cazador. - se apresuró a informar Harold testarudamente.- A juzgar por el camino que tomó el otro equipo cuando nos dejaron, este sendero nos dejará ver a la distancia las posibles rutas que podrían haber tomado. -

\- ¡Pero no nos está llevando a ningún lado! Y menos si lo único que hacemos es caminar en línea recta viejo.-

Bridgette no acostumbraba rodar los ojos, tampoco acostumbraba molestarse con facilidad, pero simplemente en ese momento no pudo evitarlo ante la segunda discusión sin sentido. Miró de reojo a los otros dos cazadores, antes de volverse hacia el lugar donde había creído ver pasar al ciervo, algo indecisa.

\- No estoy segura de que esto sea una buena idea. - murmuró para sí misma antes de volver a tomar su arma y alejarse de su grupo en busca de la silueta que había visto.

* * *

_"Ya deberían estar aquí."_

Era increíble lo inútiles que podían ser sus compañeros de equipo, y aun peor eran sus compañeras de alianza.

Si, era cierto que había sido justo esa falta de inteligencia que tenían lo que la había llevado a elegirlas de entre todos los campistas, pero en momentos como ese inclusive ella misma se arrepentía un poco de su decisión. Es decir, era obvio que se suponía que la buscaran para protegerla durante el juego, ¿no es cierto? Cuando menos eso deberían ser capaces de deducirlo solas. Pero no se veía rastro de ellas por ninguna parte.

Cansada por el tiempo sentada en ese tronco decidió levantarse y caminar un poco, esperando de paso encontrarse con Lindsay y Beth para que alguna de las dos le consiguiera algo de comer.

* * *

-¡Lo sabía!-

Bridgette sonrió con orgullo de sí misma, al volver a distinguir las astas falsas a pocos metros de donde estaba caminando. Tan silenciosamente como pudo comenzó a andar en dirección a la figura, llegando hasta unos arbustos que apartó con sumo cuidado para poder ver entre ellos.

_"Este tiene que ser mi día de suerte."_

Ahí caminando de espaldas a ella y totalmente ignorante a su presencia se encontraba la única razón de que hubiera aceptado ese desafío de buena gana.

_"Voy a disfrutar tanto de esto."  
_  
Pensó para sí la surfista levantando su arma, o al menos intentándolo, pues la pistola de paintball se había quedado atorada entre algunas ramas.

-¡Oh, vamos!- se quejó por lo bajo, tan silenciosa como pudo, agachándose para intentar liberarla.-¡No puedo perder esta oportunidad!-

Frustrada, siguió forcejeando con el arma unos segundos más hasta conseguir su objetivo, aunque para desgracia suya, la fuerza ejercida causó que en el acto se fuera de espaldas al piso cayendo dolorosamente.

\- Auch...-

\- Lo haces tan fácil, que casi ni siquiera es divertido.-

Alzó la mirada de sus ojos miel hasta toparse con la fría y arrogante sonrisa de Heather, que se encontraba de pie frente a ella con los brazos cruzados, en su acostumbrada actitud de superioridad.

Bridgette frunció el seño, tratando de alzar su arma para dispararle aunque sin lograr moverla. Dirigió su mirada hacia ella lentamente, viendo como uno de los pies de Heather la mantenía firmemente sujeta contra el suelo.

\- Quítate de encima.-

\- ¿Por qué debería?- La sonrisa de la pelinegra se acentuó con un molesto matiz divertido, claramente disfrutando de la situación.- ¿Qué se supone que ganaría con eso?-

\- ¿Qué tal una oportunidad de que evitar que Geoff y Harold te bañen de pintura? Seguro llegarán aquí en cualquier momento. Déjame en paz y no te dispararé, esta vez.-

Heather entrecerró los ojos un momento, seguramente mientras pensaba en cuáles eran las posibilidades de que la rubia estuviera diciéndole la verdad. Bridgette trató de mantener una actitud seria y desafiante ante la otra, sin apartar ni un momento su mirada de la suya.

\- ¿Sabes? no llegué hasta aquí confiando en las tontas promesas de personas tan tontas para dejarse atrapar así por culpa de su propia torpeza.- Dijo finalmente la asiática, sin abandonar su sonrisa presuntuosa.

\- Entonces, ¿qué quieres?- dijo entre dientes la rubia, sintiendo que enrojecía ligeramente ante lo dicho por la otra chica.

\- Estoy pensándolo.- Contestó con total confianza, solo logrando aumentar la molestia de la surfista.- ¿Qué te parecería si te vas de aquí y yo me quedó con este pequeño regalo?- agregó jalando con su pie un poco de la pistola, arrastrándola hacia ella ligeramente.

\- Ni lo pienses.- se negó de inmediato, jalando a su vez el arma hacia sí misma, o al menos intentándolo.

\- ¿Sabes? Por un momento creí que serías más lista.- La sonrisa de Heather se acentuó un poco más al tiempo que, para sorpresa de la rubia, movía el pie que mantenía sobre la pistola de paintball hasta dejarlo caer fuertemente sobre su mano.

Bridgette soltó un fuerte grito y apartó velozmente la extremidad del camino de la pelinegra, sintiéndose enfurecer al escuchar la malvada y complacida risa que esta había soltado a su reacción.

\- ¡Eres una…!-

\- Ahórratelo, ya lo he escuchado muchas veces antes.- rodó con los ojos con fastidio la villana de la isla, al tiempo que se levantaba con el arma en la mano y la revisaba casi con aburrimiento.- No te lo tomes personal, en la vida hay cazadores y otros que tienen que ser las presas.-

\- ¿Disculpa?- Bridgette alzó una ceja, al tiempo que se levantaba aun sosteniendo su mano lastimada con la otra-. De nosotras dos, ¿quién es la que está usando la cola blanca y las astas y quien la gorra camuflada?-

Heather alzó una ceja, antes de soltar otra venenosa risa y negar con la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer la ingenuidad de su acompañante.

\- No estoy hablando de algo tan simple como este estúpido juego, _Bridgette-_ Explicó remarcando el nombre de la campista con malicia.- Y aunque así fuera, no puedo llamar cazador a alguien que pierde su arma así a manos de una "presa".- agregó , apuntando la pistola verde directo a la frente de la rubia.

\- ¡Eso solo fue porque jugaste sucio!- le reclamó esta, apartando de un manotazo el rifle justo un segundo antes de que una bala de pintura azul fuera disparada de él, estrellándose contra una roca.

\- Un consejo, la vida no te va a jugar limpio, así que no seas tan tonta para esperar que lo haga.- La forma en que lograba mantener esa actitud arrogante comenzaba a fastidiar por completo a la surfista.

Heather se dio la vuelta y se alejó un par de pasos sin mirar atrás, ignorando completamente la forma en que los puños de Bridgette se cerraban ante el enojo que sentía. Sin pensarlo mucho, la oji-miel se adelantó hasta sujetar por los hombros a la otra, girándola y empujándola contra el tronco de un árbol para evitar su escape.

Sin embargo, al mirar su rostro solo logró enfurecerse más, al notar que la molesta sonrisa no lo abandonaba ni a causa de la sorpresa.

\- Bien, esto se está poniendo un poco más interesante.- comentó con tranquilidad la asiática.- ¿Y ahora que pensabas hacer?-

Por supuesto que Bridgette no tenía idea de lo que pensaba hacer después, ni siquiera tenía idea de porque había hecho eso en primer lugar. Lo único que sabía en ese momento era que quería borrar esa fastidiosa sonrisa del rostro de Heather, de la forma que fuera.

* * *

Escuchó como ella misma dejaba caer el arma al piso, haciendo un ruido sordo cuando se estrelló.

A pesar de lo superior y preparada que se creía a sí misma, el acto de la rubia la tomó desprevenida. Había esperado que intentara golpearla, o principalmente, que le arrebatara la pistola de paintball ahora que la tenía prácticamente acorralada.

Pero definitivamente, no esperaba que la _besara._

Y mucho menos se esperaba descubrir que tras los primeros dos o tres segundos de shock estaría respondiendo al violento beso y que, en cierta forma, le gustaría.

Con este último pensamiento su cerebro pareció reaccionar finalmente. Sus ojos grises se abrieron de golpe e interpuso sus manos entre su cuerpo y el de la rubia, empujándola con fuerza para apartarla.

Respirando ambas agitadamente se miraron a los ojos un largo rato, ninguna de las dos creyendo lo que acababa de pasar. No supieron con certeza cuanto tiempo había pasado antes de que pudieran calmarse lo suficiente para hablar, pero como era de esperarse, fue Heather quien tomó la palabra.

\- Esto, nunca pasó- Dijo con tono que no dejaba lugar a ningún tipo de réplica, si es que Bridgette había llegado a pensar en dar alguna.- Nunca.-

No se molestó en volver a tomar la pistola, simplemente se dio la vuelta queriendo alejarse de ahí de una vez por todas. Volviendo sobre sus pasos hasta que se encontró nuevamente el tronco sobre el que había estado sentada no más de media hora antes.

Se sentó nuevamente y cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente hasta calmarse y recuperar su fría expresión, justo a tiempo para ver a un par de figuras acercándose lentamente hacía ella.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- soltó con fastidio a Beth y Lindsay.

* * *

\- ¡Eh, Bridge! ¿Dónde estabas?-

Geoff le sonreía agitando una mano en su dirección. A su lado, Harold la miraba un tanto más receloso.

\- Perdonen, fui a buscar a ese ciervo que había creído ver por allá y me perdí un poco al volver.- sonrió un poco la rubia, señalando con uno de sus pulgares a su espalda- Tenías razón Harold, solo era una rama.-

\- Por supuesto que la tenía, no hay forma de competir con mis habilidades de rastreo y deducción.- El pelirrojo hinchó el pecho con orgullo.

\- Bueno, ¿qué más da? ¡Sigamos buscando a esos topo-ciervos! ¡Hay un desafío que ganar!- el fiestero alzó un puño con su acostumbrada seguridad, antes de seguir avanzando tomando el liderazgo del equipo, siendo seguido al poco rato por el otro chico.

Bridgette suspiró un momento, metiendo una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su buzo celeste y sosteniendo la pistola de paintball en la otra. Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces para terminar de despejarse y sonrió con más confianza al seguir a los otros dos.

Después de todo, Heather _aun_ seguía siendo un ciervo.

* * *

_6/6 emm...alguien llegó hasta esta parte?_

_De nuevo, espero no haya sido demasiado raro xD aun soy un poco nueva escribiendo femslash, y aun más nueva manejando parejas crack como esta xD pero, simplemente tenía que hacerlo._

_Bueno, espero que por lo menos les haya entretenido un rato xD los reviews son bienvenidos como siempre_

_y Supongo que ya nos leeremos de nuevo en alguna ocasion owó asi que de momento, me despido con un agradecimiento especial a ScaleneCandy por ayudarme con este trabajo :´D el merito del título va todo para ti xDD_

_Sin más que decir owó Sayonara~!_


End file.
